


Forever with Me 'til the End of Time

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Black Sabbath lyrics, Dark! Kylo, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I like song fics, Life on the Finalizer, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, N.I.B. Lyrics, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive! Kylo, So sue me, Song Lyrics, Song fic, another one, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Every memory, everything she had thought she had forgotten, all of it. Her secrets were his now. Her mind was his to reshape, to mold, to alter.He smiled to himself as he started to sift through what he wanted to keep and what he wanted to erase.And alter he did.





	Forever with Me 'til the End of Time

“The serum is ready, Sir.”

“Good. Give me a moment, then administer the dose.” Kylo’s voice rumbled out of his helmet, clearer than ever before. The new vo-corder in this mask worked better than the last, as it had not seen as much battle damage.

He was seated at the head of the gurney, his hands placed on either side of the scavenger’s head. He had debated taking his gloves off for this, wanting to touch her as much as possible, but he told himself there would be plenty of time for _touching_ later. Now he needed to concentrate on his goals. He blocked everything out. Every mind in that room, every thought that drifted his way, he ignored. All that mattered was Rey now. He needed to focus on her and her alone.

His mind descended down into the layers of her unconsciousness, down past her higher levels of functioning, deep into her memories. There were walls here, thick walls meant to keep her mind safe.

There he waited.

“Administering the serum now, Sir.”

Kylo watched as the red liquid disappeared from the vial into her bloodstream. Then slowly he felt it being distributed throughout her body. Those walls he stood outside of started to dissolve, and soon her mind was entirely open to him.

Every memory, everything she had thought she had forgotten, all of it. Her secrets were his now. Her mind was his to reshape, to mold, to alter.

He smiled to himself as he started to sift through what he wanted to keep and what he wanted to erase.

And alter he did.

 

~

_Some people say my love cannot be true_

_Please believe me, my love, and I'll show you_

_I will give you those things you thought unreal_

_The sun, the moon, the stars all bear my seal_

_~_

 

Hours later, he felt her start to rise out her drug-induced sleep. He hurried into the bedroom, wanting to be the first thing she laid her eyes on. That way if the something went wrong, if the suggestions didn’t take, he’d be there to control her and put her back under again.

His helmet was already in his hands. He set it off the side, stepped up to the edge of the bed, and watched, nearly enraptured as her eyes fluttered open. His heart was pounding in his ears as she turned her sleepy gaze on him.

Oh, how he’d missed her lovely eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, watching as she lifted a hand to her head. She blinked a few more times before rubbing her eyes.

“I…I don’t…know? Where am I?” Her voice was rough with disuse; he knew she’d been held under sedation for quite some time before they had perfected the serum. It was the only way he could keep her contained, until now.

Now she would stay here with him willingly.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“The village - the Outpost - it was under attack. My home! Oh gods, my home - it was bombed!” Her face turned white as she stared ahead at nothing. Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed, and took her hands in his, glad that he'd left his gloves off along with his helmet.

“Yes,” he said softly, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her knuckles, trying to soothe her, since her hands were shaking. Inwardly he was elated. It seemed like she had taken his implanted memories well.

“Yes, the Resistance attacked the settlement of Tuanul and the Niima Outpost. What else can you recall? You took a bad blow to the head during the fighting. The doctors were concerned about some short-term memory loss,” he said softly, letting his concern color his voice.

He watched as she rubbed at her temple, a frustrated look crossing her face as she tried to recall more details.

“Do you remember the First Order troopers showing up - to help the settlement?”

Rey blinked a few times, her eyes looking around as she concentrated. “Yes,” she said slowly, “Why was the First Order there?" 

“We had come two days prior to the attack to trade at the village and outpost for the old Empire records that had been found, long buried in some of the fallen Star Destroyers,” He gave her small hand a light squeeze, “We’ve spoken before now. Do you remember that?”

She glanced over to his helmet on the end table near them and then back to him. She seemed unsure.

“You had found a wealth of knowledge in the remains of the _Inflictor_. We were going to trade information on your DNA background to help you find out what happened to the family you have been waiting for.”

Her eyes widened and she gripped his hands unconsciously, but remained silent. 

“Do you remember any of that Rey?” He watched her eyes, so large and full of unshed tears. Her emotions were all over the place: hope, loss, regret, confusion...so many and so intense he was surprised she was so silent.

“You - you were the one to find me during the attack,” Her voice was small, quite like she was talking to herself, but Kylo knew what she was remembering. He had made sure this memory was vivid in her mind 

Of her fleeing to the Outpost after she’d escaped her ruined makeshift home, leaving the smoking AT-AT, no more than an opened empty shell now, behind her in the night. Of her dodging among the bombs and screaming X-wings while the Resistance rained Hell from their bombing runs, of her running to the First Order transport that was trying to save as many people as they could.

Of the Resistance pilot stopping her, menacing her, threatening her with a blaster in her face just before a blazing red lightsaber pierced his chest. Of Ren, standing there, rage coursing through him, of him quickly turning to her, helping her up, all the while blocking shot after shot from incoming enemy fire.  

Of him pushing her forward to the transport, of her taking a hit from another Resistance fighter that came from over the ridge before falling down. The feeling of him lifting her up and carrying her after that...the feeling of safety, knowing she would be safe now that he was there, safe now that he had her in his arms.

He could almost watch it in her mind’s eye, playing out for her like a holovid. He knew it so well, as it had taken him so much time to painstakingly create it for her.

“You...saved me,” she said softly, looking up at him with all the emotion he had dreamed of seeing in her eyes one day.

The softly heated look on her face as she gazed at him drove him to lift his hand to caress her face. No longer needing to force any emotions on his part, he let his heart speak for him.

“Yes, I...I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I know we hadn’t know each other long, but...I felt - feel something. There is something between us.”

She blinked, making the tears still in her eyes tremble and fall down her cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe them away, smiling at her.

“I was told to let you rest. I’ll be back to check on you in a while. Would you like something to eat then?” he asked softly, reluctant to pull away from her, but he knew he needed to go slowly to let her come to understand the feelings he’d planted in her as if they were her own. 

She nodded and turned to snuggle down into the soft bed. He picked up his helmet and gloves, exiting quietly, telling himself soon, very soon, she’d ask him to stay and he knew he’d never willingly leave her side again.

 

~

_Follow me now and you will not regret_

_Leaving the life you led before we met_

_You are the first to have this love of mine_

_Forever with me 'till the end of time_

_~_

 

_She was beneath him, soft, hot, her body yielding to his every desire as he pushed into her again and again. He wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling her head back so he could latch his mouth on her stretched neck as he rode her prone form. The cry that left her lips made his stomach clench and he lost his rhythm, only to push into her faster for it. He moved his free hand down between her sweating body and the bed, reaching for her sensitive bundle of nerves, wanting to make her buck and twist under him._

_As soon as his fingers brushed her, she jerked and her body tightened around him in the sweetest way. He knew she was close and so was he; he became relentless as he rubbed her and soon she was thrashing in his arms, her body lifting him as she was held suspended in her orgasm._  

Kylo jerked awake, panting, his body on fire as his dream burned through his mind. His hand had a mind of its own as he gripped his erection. He quickly worked himself off, with harsh rough jerks as he thought of his prize, of her, of _Rey,_ only a wall away from him.

It had only been a week since she had regained consciousness. She had decided to stay on the _Finalizer_ for the time being, as she phrased it. Kylo smiled in his post-coitus state, she had nowhere to go and just didn’t want to admit that. It was convenient for her to stay aboard, and he was more than willing to indulge her in this.

He had taken to visiting her at mealtimes, dining with her in her private quarters. They had talked about their mutual love of history and of the Empire. Again, he smirked to himself, so glad to have been able to reshape her past and mold it to suit him and the life he wanted to give her. He hadn’t needed to alter much, really, just replace her love and admiration for the Rebels with the Empire, changing the images in her memories. Changing her old treasured rebel helmet to that of a Tie Fighter’s. Replacing her esteemed view of the Jedi with Darth Vader. It had been easy, really, once he understood how.

It had taken much study and training from his Master for him to feel confident enough to try. What had really taken the longest was her capture, but now he needn’t dwell on that. She was here with him. 

The decision to suppress her Force abilities had been the hardest to make, but after much debate, the Supreme Leader had felt it the wisest course of action, Kylo ultimately concurred after some deliberation. This way she could never look into his head and find the truth. This way he could make sure she was not able to escape, or even wish to. This way she could be _his_. Their budding Force Bond was still there, but he was in control of it. It allowed him to sense her emotions far easier than anyone else, and he could follow her thoughts and movements without the normal effort on his part. 

He reveled in the feeling of her growing admiration and affection for him, which he wholeheartedly returned at every given opportunity. She was still visiting the medbay on a regular basis. Under the guise of checkups for her head trauma, she was still receiving her serum in smaller doses, and he was quietly in her mind afterwards, working to reinforce his suggestions, pushing them ever deeper into her psyche, working to make them permanent.

Once they are who she truly is, once that has become her true nature, he will release her Force and train her to be all that she is meant to be. Then they could rule as he had always dreamed they would, he thought, as he stood and headed into his ‘fresher to clean up.

 

Later as Kylo walked to Rey’s quarters, he picked up on some lowly officers’ thoughts as he passed by him. _How could she think he loves her? He isn’t capable of love._

He paused, caught off guard at the audacity that anyone would dare criticize him, even in their own mind. How could anyone doubt he loved her? After everything he’d done…

When the red haze had cleared, the officer was nothing more than a twitching, drooling mess on the floor before Kylo calmly ran him through with his saber, making sure the fool was dead. No one should be left alive after with he’d done to that man’s mind.

 

~

_Your love for me has just got to be real_

_Before you know the way I'm going to feel_

_~_

 

He stood outside her door, waiting for her to answer it. He was mildly tempted to just walk in, but he was trying to show that he could patient. It was starting to wear on him. She was _his_ , he knew this, but he wanted her to make that _choice_ on her own.

The door slid open to show Rey looking breathless. Her hair was down and wet, sticking to her face as she pulled the gray robe tighter about her body. He’d caught her in the ‘fresher. She looked surprised, but smiled up at him and stepped back, letting him enter her room. He wanted to smile back, but his damn helmet was on. He moved his hands around in front of him, holding a small potted flowering plant out to her. One of the red blooms had already opened, but there were buds for many more still to open. He’d procured it for her on his last mission.

“Oh, Kylo! Thank you!” she beamed up at him as she took the pot, turning to find a place for it on her countertop. He used his now empty hands to remove his helmet and set it down next to the plant. He was smiling at her when she looked back to him.

“They’re beautiful; thank you so much,” she said walking up to him.

He bent at the waist, picking up her hand, “Yes, they are beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you, m’lady.” He kissed the back of her hand, letting his eyes drift up to see her blush as red as the flowers.

 _He...he kissed me, well not really - What would that feel like? Stop it, Rey, just…_ She sighed quietly looking down at his hand holding hers.

“Did I interrupt you? Am I early?” he asked, straightening up, watching her blush deepen at her own inner thoughts. He didn’t let go of her hand, though.

She jerked her hand away from him, lightly swatting him on the arm. “You know very well you’re early!” She tried to sound indignant, but her blush and the way she self-consciously pulled her wet hair to the side of her neck, twisting it in her hands as she turned to head back into her bedroom, told him she was anything but upset. Flustered, yes, but not upset.

There was some nervousness about her as she moved about in the other room, picking out what she'd wear. Kylo let his thoughts drift into hers and let himself read her feelings as they flowed along their bond, of which she was unaware.

Her mind was lingering on the feeling of his lips on her skin. Of how it had felt the other night when she had tentatively hugged him goodnight. Of how his arms had felt around her. Was she pushing her luck? No, she was certain he felt something for her...why else would he still be coming around? Why would he have saved her? She knew he singled her out over nearly everyone else on board.

She sighed again, wishing he wasn’t such an enigma to her. 

Kylo shook his head and had to master the smirk on his face as he listened to her thoughts.

He was leaning against her counter, arms crossed and head down when she came back into the room. He let his eyes hold the heat he’d always felt for her, letting it show on his face that he found her beautiful. She shouldn’t have to guess at how he felt towards her. He was hers...she just needed to realize that. 

“I’ll just get the order in for dinner -” 

He watched as she paused, her thoughts and words stopped at his heated gaze. Rey shifted from foot to foot, debating on approaching him and went to the table instead, keeping it between them. He smirked, standing up, tugging his gloves off one at a time. Her eyes tracked the movement, watching as he set them down next to his helm.

He turned and slowly walked up next to her, still keeping his gaze, intense and full of desire, trained on her. 

“I s-should order food. A-aren’t you hungry?” She had a slight tremor in her voice, her eyes were so wide now, never leaving his until he was nearly standing on top of her. He could feel the line of her sweet body so close to him now. She blushed again, looking down. He could feel how she had just turned shy, feeling insecure in her naivety.

“Yes, I’m hungry, but not for food.” His voice was dark and low as he brought his hand just under her chin, lifting ever so slightly, tilting her face up to look at him. Those eyes, those lovely burning hazel eyes stared back at him. He could see she wanted this, wanted him, but she’d been too self-conscious to do anything overt. Well, he was done with waiting.

Kylo leaned his head down and sealed his lips over hers. He kissed her slowly, letting her feel all of his pent up emotions, all of his want and desire flow through that one little point of contact. He slid his free hand around her waist, pulling her flush against him, making her gasp into his mouth.

He pulled back just enough to gaze down at her, letting his hand caress over her cheek. “Oh, Rey,” he said, lightly brushed a few stands of her hair back out of her face. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he confessed to her.

“Oh,” she blinked at him, clearly stunned, “Really?”

“Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I’ve wanted to hold you close and never let you go,” he all but crooned to her, letting his eyes roam over her lovely face.

“I - I didn't know, I wasn't sure if what I thought I was seeing was real or just wishful thinking on my part.” He watched her swallow before she continued. “So, you see, I've felt things for you for awhile now and I wasn't sure how -”

“Ssssh, it's all right now, I understand. I didn't want to rush you. I wanted you to see that, but apparently I just confused you,” Kylo smiled down at her, “I love you, Rey.”

He could feel her heart stumble in her chest, before it ramped up in beat, even though she was holding her breath. She could not remember ever having those words spoken to her. He felt the trigger deep in her unconscious trip, felt her apprehension melt away as she molded her body next to his. Her eyes slid shut as she surrendered to him, and he accepted it with enthusiasm.

He made quick work of walking them backwards into her bedroom, never taking his mouth from hers, his fingers working open the buttons on her shirt as hers pulled his cowl from his shoulders. He heard his belt hit the floor before he felt her fingers at the top of his surcoat, working the closures open. He groaned at that, finally feeling her hands on him.

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders, trapping her arms and hands behind her, stuck in the sleeves. She struggled a little, a small desperate whine leaving her throat, as his lips smirked against hers. He stepped back just slightly and gave her a gentle push, forcing her to sit on her bed. 

“Stay,” he warned softly as he started to remove his surcoat. He watched her eyes as he started to reveal his chest. Her eyes widened a touch, but she otherwise remained passive and still for him. He knew she had been attracted to him; sifting through her mind had shown him so much about her. He knew how she wanted to be touched, how she touched herself, what her fantasies were; he knew all of her. Now he reveled in his hard-won knowledge, and he was going to reap the rewards.

He shrugged off his surcoat, letting his undercoat fall to the floor along with it, leaving him in just his arm guards. He slipped his suspenders over his shoulders, watching her eyes follow the straps as they slid down past his hips. Her breathing had increased and her pupils were blown wide, making her eyes seem so much darker than before, as she stared at the noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. He couldn’t help the smirk that pulled his lips up. She was so innocent, it was endearing, and if he was honest with himself, highly arousing.  

He knelt down and tugged at her zipper, gently pulling her pants down over her hips, letting her shift to help him remove them. She was leaning back on her hands, still trapped behind her. He pulled her tank top up, just enough that he could breathe over her navel, watching as her muscles contracted from the feel of his heated breath on her skin.

His fingers traced the edge of her panties, before he let them dip under the band. He felt her shiver at the contact. He could smell her; her aroused scent was infecting his mind, making his concentration short out. He wanted nothing more than the rip that thin barrier away, driving his face between her legs and make her scream for him.  

Kylo glanced up, wanting to see her face as he lowered his mouth to kiss just along the inside of her thigh as he tugged harder on her clothing, pulling it nearly down her hip. The gasp that left her snapped the last of his restraint. He gripped the thin cotton and yanked hard. He heard seams rip as he pulled it from her body.

He didn’t care. Spreading her thighs wider, he dove down, pulling her pink skin into his mouth. Plunging his tongue in between her folds, he had to hold her hips in place as he licked up her center. He’d waited so long to taste her, to feel her heat in his mouth. He wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, not until she was a quaking boneless mess under him. He growled as he tasted her, loving how her body was reacting to him. It only spurred him on, making him push his tongue deeper into her.

Rey was moaning and gasping, her body twisting and her hips softly bucking up to meet his mouth. He glanced up to see her eyes screwed shut. She was leaning back on her hands, but the angle was keeping her shoulders and chest propped up. He could see her nipples hardening through her undershirt. Kylo reached up and cupped her firm breast, letting his fingers play over that taut little peak. She gasped again, her body bucking into his face and he responding by sucking her clit into his mouth, running his tongue over it while he pulled at it hard.

He could feel the tremors starting to run through her legs as they started to squeeze his head. Her cries were getting louder as her breath came in harsh gasps. He grabbed both of her thighs, pushing them down onto the mattress, away from his head, holding her more open than before. She cried out sharply and her entire body froze, held fast as he softened his sucking, letting her ride out her orgasm slowly.

Rey lay there, limp and breathing harshly, while he stood. Looking down at her, he grinned. While she lay here in her euphoric state, he peeled off his boots and pants, letting his armguards fall to the floor along with everything else. He lightly stroked his cock, letting his hand smear some of his precum along his shaft.

He crawled over her, gently rolling her onto her side so he could help remove her arms from the prison of her shirt. He softly pulled her under tank off, letting his lips skim over her peaked nipples as he pulled it over her head. She was starting to breath easier now, the tremors lessening.  

Looking into her eyes, Kylo let his hand play along her body, running down her stomach, down over her pubic hair to reach up and take hold of his member, rubbing the tip into her soaking skin. He smiled softly as he started to push into her. He watched her face as he felt her body give under him. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped at his forearms, her body shifting, her hips tilting up to take him better.

She was so warm, nearly burning hot as he slowly slid into her. He wondered if he would feel her hymen give way, or if her physically active life had already nullified that little obstacle. She was so tight, he couldn't tell either way; the way her body gripped him made his head spin.

She was perfect.

Once he was as deep in her as he could be, he leaned down, watching her face, looking to see if she was in any pain or discomfort. He worried that he’d be too big for her to be comfortable during sex, but gods, he couldn't stop himself from taking her. He saw tears in the corners of her eyes, and he leaned down to kiss them away. She opened her eyes and he could see, yes, she was in pain.

“I’m sorry my love, I promise, it won’t hurt long.” He kissed her, gently at first, keeping as still as he could, but he was so deep within her, he could feel every muscle quiver and spasm as he stretched her open. He nudged into her mind then, as he deepened his kiss, making his way into her mind softly, so he was as deep in her mind as he was in her body. He could feel their connection tenfold now. She was so open to him, her mind laid so bare now.

This will be perfect, he thought, as he touched on her arousal, sparking it anew, making it override her pain, blending the two together. This way if it did hurt in the future it would only trigger her pleasure; her body would respond, making her slicker and wetter for him to slide in faster and harder.

Yes, she was perfect.

He groaned as he pulled out, keeping his mouth locked on hers as he slowly slid his body back into her, pushing steadily, letting her feel all of him as he moved. Rey gasped into his mouth as pleasure coursed through her as he hit something deep within her. Some swollen part that made her twitch and pant. Kylo targeted that spot and aimed to hit it every time he thrust back into her. He was getting close as she twisted and bucked under him, her mewling sounds driving him crazy as he picked up his pace.

Soon, the sound of wet flesh was all he could hear as she froze under him, her mouth open in a silent cry. He didn’t stop, didn’t pause, he just gripped her body tighter, pushing in until he felt himself tip over that edge as well, chasing after her as his orgasm rose up to pull him into her deeper.

He floated for what felt like a small eternity, feeling her cling to his chest as she came down from her second high. Kylo was still so deep in her mind...he pushed his planted suggestions deeper now, tied them to her orgasms, pushed them so deep he hoped they burned into her psyche. She had to love him now. She _had to;_ he would never let her go.

 

~

_Now I have you with me, under my power_

_Our love grows stronger now with every hour_

_Look into my eyes, you'll see who I am_

_My name is Lucifer, please take my hand_

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> So another song fic à la Black Sabbath's N.I.B. one of my all-time favorites. This one kinda beat me up over the last 24hrs, not really giving me much choice in the matter. But fear not, I have progress made in most of the next chapters of my other ongoing fics. Life willing, I'll get them off to my wonderful beta soon.
> 
> Thanks as always to [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) for the wonderful thoughts and help to navigate my native language.
> 
> EDIT: 11/14/17  
> This one just got a sequel!! [Revenge is best served SITH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12721959) by [Pbabes_143](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143) so hop to and go see what she dreamed up to happen next! :)
> 
> EDIT: 2/8/2018  
> OMG!! This story has been translated into Russian by fragariaviridis and Yoonmyeon!! Like OMG! https://ficbook.net/readfic/6445292 is the link if you wanna check it out!!


End file.
